The Past Comes Back
by Villain Princess
Summary: Shikamaru, Ro, and Soka has brought peace to the Land of Silence, that much is known. But when an old nemesis comes back which leaves Shikadai and his friends to come together to find out what happened to his father and take this person down.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru wakes up from a nightmare. He had been dreaming about when he, Ro, and Soku went on the mission to the Land of Silence to take down Gengo. Only this time the mission went south. Yes, Choji, Ino, and Temari showed up but this time they were telling him what a failure he is. Even Temari slapping him and informing him that she could never love someone like him.

The new Nara head looks to his side and sees his wife sleeping beside him. Her sandy blonde-hair is out of her usual four pigtails and falling in her face. He smiles before getting out of bed and walking down the hall to another room. He opens the door a little and sees a small face that resembles his own. In fact, everything about the child resembles him, all except the child's eyes. He gets his eyes from his mother.

Closing the bedroom door, Shikamaru goes into the living room where he and his father used to play their strategy games, ones that Shikamaru now plays with Shikadai.

"What are you doing up this late?"

Shikamaru turns and sees his beautiful wife, Temari, leaning against the door frame. What can he tell her? That it's nothing? That he is having a PTSD attack from something that happened years ago?

"Is it work?" She prompts.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "A nightmare."

"A nightmare? What about?" Temari pushes herself off the door frame, going over and sitting next to Shikamaru. She places her hand over his. A sign that he doesn't have to tell her but she is there nonetheless.

"It's about a mission that happened two years after the fourth war."

Temari smiles a little. There were so many missions after the war, mostly to keep peace even if it means being resided to a desk job. So many that she, Shikamaru, and their friends have been on.

"The one with Gengo." He clarifies.

Temari shudders at the name. She remembers the mission. Shikamaru, Ro, and Soka had been assigned to it to go to the Land of Silence to take Gengo down and save Sai. Shikamaru kept the mission a secret from her and when she came back to Konoha and got it out of Kakashi, the Hokage at the time.

Then she, Ino, and Choji went to the Land of Silence and broke into the castle. Shikamaru was sitting on the ground in a dazed state while Sai, Ro, and Soka were under Gengo's control. She remembers slapping Shikamaru to get him out of his dazed state then everything goes into a blur. She remembers the end after Ino saved Sai and he informed them that Shikamaru cannot look behind him.

As they went in search of Shikamaru and Gengo she remembers her heart beating in her chest as hard as when Gaara had been kidnapped. Had Shikamaru been turned? No, he was too strong for that. Well, lazy may be more accurate. And stubborn.

The relief that washed over her when she saw that Shikamaru was all right is indescribable.

"Temari, are you okay?" Shikamaru asks his wife seeing the concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." She replies quietly. Both don't really like thinking about the mission as a whole, what happened to them and their friends was terrifying. What happened after (Shikamaru asking Temari out) is what they prefer to think about most.

Neither knows what to say. Silently Shikamaru gets up and picks up his wife and goes back to their room. "You know, you've never really spoken about what happened back then. When you and Gengo were alone. At least not to me. What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter now." Shikamaru can feel Temari's eyes on him. He hates keeping her in the dark but he doesn't want to burden her with this. Not with some stupid nightmare that had him dream about the death of his wife. "Besides I have to meet with Naruto early in the morning for an assignment."

Temari gives him an unconvincing look. She does not say anything else as she goes and lays beside him, her back to Shikamaru. Her silence is enough for him. Shikamaru can tell that she feels locked out, that he doesn't trust her enough with such mindless things. She has it all wrong. He trusts her too much to tell her such mindless things.

* * *

Shikamaru gets up early in the morning. An hour before Temari and Shikadai need to be up start their day. He thinks for a moment. He wants to stay in bed until they have to wake up. Just stay in bed and not even meet Naruto until noon. He years to do it greatly, but he can't.

Naruto told him it was something serious. Something that may remind of the days when they were fresh out of the academy and still had sensei's to follow. That makes Shikamaru's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He wants to keep his family safe. Keep this new peaceful world they live in safe.

Dragging his body out of bed, Shikamaru gets ready. Instead of his usual casual attire, he dresses in his old shinobi uniform. He knows that if Temari sees it she'll start to worry and ask if things are wrong which would result in Shikamaru getting slapped for the umpteenth time since they've known each other. Not to mention that Shikadai has never really seen it. He knows the stories, the battles they've done and sees Temari's fan everyday.

But he has never seen their old shinobi attire.

Once he's dressed he kisses Temari on the forehead, then goes to Shikadai's room and does the same thing before heading to Naruto's office.

When he arrives he sees that Naruto is barely keeping his eyes open, and they are the only ones in there. "What did you need to talk to me about Naruto?"

Naruto makes a tired grunt as the blond-hair Hokage looks up at his shadow jitsu friend. "Shikamaru, thanks for coming. Anyway we have an issue with the Land of Silence. I know that you went on a mission years ago to calm some unrest that was happening there. Well, it seems that the time has come that someone has undone the peace. We're notexactly sure who the person or persons are, but I need you to go there find out what's happening and report back to me. I would send you with a team but I don't want everyone to worry just yet. Not to mention it may be nothing that big."

Shikamaru nods. "When do you need me to leave."

"As soon as you can."

The raven-hair man nods. "All right. Oh, and if Temari comes and asks about me while I'm gone hold your ground-even if she slaps you. With her hand or with her fan." Naruto gives him his usual thumbs up and huge smile. Shikamaru returns the smile before leaving. All he can do is hope that Temari won't put him in the dog house for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikadai is worried. His dad had a meeting with the Hokage very early in the morning last week and hasn't been home since. Even his mom is worried, even if she isn't showing it and only letting her anger show about how she is going to wind jutsu him all the way to Suna. His uncles Kankuro and Gaara have offered to give his dad a piece of their minds but then they saw the anger in his mom's eyes and they went silent.

Currently Shikadai is leaving his home for school when he overhears the Nara Clan elder. "I'm starting to think that Suna was right with those rumors, Shikamaru is an upstart. How he ended up with Temari, I have no idea."

Shikadai can feel his blood boil. He knows his parents story. From meeting in the chunin exams during their mission to rescue Sarada's father, Sasuke, who was suffering from a curse and a revenge so white-hot that he wouldn't even think clearly and so his father (the only genin to pass and become a chunin) was made squad leader. His parents faced off against a woman whose music enchanted the creatures around her. Temari saved his dad with her signature big fan. Then things cooled down for a bit while Naruto was training with Master Jiraya. His parents working at the chunin exams, so when his mom visited Konoha his dad was assigned as her escort. (Shikadai is sure his uncle Gaara and then Hokage Tsunade were playing matchmakers.)

Storming to his room from the Academy the young Nara then sneaks into his parents room, hoping to find something about the mission his father has been sent on. He opens drawers, boxes that his parents think he doesn't know about, filing cabinets. Nothing. Damn.

Maybe he can Boruto. Perhaps sneak into the Hokage's office. Not that it'll be that difficult. Even before he joined the Academy, Shikamaru took Shikadai to his work place often. He takes out his phone and sends a quick text to Boruto, asking him to meet him at his dad's office. Maybe they can finally find out where Shikamaru is.

* * *

Shikadai is the first out of him and Boruto to be outside the Hokage's office. He knows that he is welcome here, can come for visits whenever he wants, just like Himawari and Boruto. With the late afternoon sun beating down on him, the young Nara wipes sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He hears someone calling his name, turning he sees familiar blue-eyes, cat-whisker-face, and black and red track suit.

"Okay, it wasn't easy getting out of training with Konohamaru-sensei, Sarada, and Mitsuki, so why'd you want to see me?" Boruto wonders.

"My dad went on a mission a week ago. Normally mom and I wouldn't be worried but he hasn't contacted us at all. Not even a note to tell us he's alive but may not be able to contact us much. Mom may not show it, but I know that she's just as worried as I am. I've tried to see if she knew anything about it. Nothing. The same thing happened when I started snooping through their stuff to see if he left any hidden clues around the house."

The two young boys then walk into the building, the look around for Naruto when they reach his office and realize that it is empty. Boruto tells his friend to be quick and swift while he stands guard. Shikadai agrees and starts moving. He looks in every drawer and cabinet he can. He is about to give up when he is searching the Hokage's desk and opens a drawer that has a single piece of paper in it.

Grabbing it, Shikadai quickly skims it and realizes this is the mission his father is on. Hearing a knock on the door from Boruto, Shikadai leaves the exists the office and darts down the hall with Boruto. They almost make it out when they bump into some clad in orange and another in red. "Uncle Gaara, Naruto, I mean. . . " Shikadai stammers.

"It's alright, Shikadai," Gaara gives his nephew a small pleasant smile. "No need to be formal with us when we are not talking about ninja business."

"So what are you two doing here?" Naruto asks his son.

"We were just seeing if Dad is back yet." The young Nara answers, looking down. The two Kage's look at each other, knowing the mission Shikamaru is on and are just as worried that he has yet to return or send any response informing him of his position.

"Should we tell them?" Gaara asks after the young two ninja-in-training leave and are no longer in ear shot.

"I'm thinking about assembling another team to go and search Shikamaru and the others. I just don't know who without alarming Boruto and his friends." Naruto states.

"We could send them." The scarlet-hair Kage suggests.

"I can't. I will never hear the end of it from Hinata if I were to send kids-much less our own son-on a mission as dangerous as this. I'll be dead or worse before I could even explain."

Gaara nods in understanding. Shikadai may be Shikamaru's son, but he is also Temari's and even the Kazekage does not want to get on his older sister's bad side by sending her on a mission as dangerous as this. Gaara may have once been a Jinchuriki and a sand user, but even he can't defend himself from Temari's Wind Scythe justsu. She once sent him crashing into a tree, a hundred feet away. Gaara hides the shiver that run downs his spine at the memory.

The two leaders start walking again down to Naruto's office, trying to figure out how to help Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikadai and Boruto are at their favorite burger restaurant as they look over the letter. They sit opposite of each other as the young Wind and Shadow user reads the note.

"The Land of Silence has been extremely quiet as of recent. People have shown up claiming to be revolutionaries. They have been met with some resistance and those who oppose them have gone missing. No one knows how or where they are. Shikamaru, Ro, and Soka have dealt with this before, no doubt that they can do it again. The mission should only take a few days time, almost as if running an errand nothing more." Shikadai then reads the date, about a week ago.

"So what are you going to do?" Boruto asks.

"I say we go to the Land of Silence, if dad is their or if something else has happened we should be able to find clues on the way to the village or in the village itself."

"Planning a mission?" The two young boys starts coughing up their drinks as they turn and see Sarada, Mitsuki, Chocho, Inojin and Shinki. "Care to tell us about the mission you two are planning," Sarada presses, "or is Inojin going to have to use his mind control justsu to find out?"

The Nara and Uzumaki sigh in defeat. "My dad has been missing for over a week, no idea where he's gone or why. Until I found this note. It says his mission was to only take a few days time, not a week. So I'm thinking we go in search of him, the trail has to lead somewhere even if it just stops short of the village."

"When do we leave?" Chocho wonders.

"Uh. . . . we weren't thinking about a team going. . . ." Boruto stutters.

"You said that Uncle Shikamaru has been gone a week, longer than he should be." Shinki states. "No doubt Hokage Naruto is trying to figure out a way to save him without rousing suspicion. But if we leave before they even notice our absence then we may have gotten to uncle before they can even assemble a rescue team."

"Yes, but the sons of the Kazekage and Hokage can't go missing, you two would surely be noticed if you're gone. As would Sarada. We will have a group here and a group in search of my dad. Me, Chocho, Inojin, and Mitsuki will leave. Sarada, Boruto, and Shinki will stay here."

"Why do I have to stay?" Sarada inquires.

"Because you're the only one I know besides Boruto's family that can keep him from doing something reckless, not to mention with your Sharingan and Shinki's Magnet Release will be able to keep him in line before he can even leave here." The blonde in questions just sinks down into seat. "If anything goes wrong, Inojin can use his art jutsu to send word that we need help."

"Right, so how do we get away with this?" Chocho asks.

"Easy, we just say that we're spending the night at someone's place. Chocho will tell your parents that you'll be with Sarada and Sakura, Inojin, Mitsuki, and I will say we're with Boruto. Now be careful, not a word of this can leave this group."

Everyone nods in agreement. "When do we leave?" Inojin prompts.

"Tonight."

The group disbands, everyone that is leaving going to their homes and packing informing their parents of where they are going to be spending their night while secretly meeting at the gate. The moon is shining high in the sky as the group of seven stands at the gate. Shikadai triple checks to make sure they have everything before he and his group leave waving goodbye to their friends as the go off into the night.

_Don't worry dad, we're coming. _Shikadai thinks.

Once Chocho, Mitsuki, Inojin, and Shikadai are no longer visible the children of the Three Legendary Leaders reenter the gates of the Land of Fire. All of them knowing that their friends can take care of this, but also starting to have doubts about if they shouldn't be following behind.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Boruto asks as they walk the empty streets.

"Of course. All of their jutsu's not to mention Mitsuki's Sage Mode, they'll be fine." Sarada reassures.

"Let's just hope cousin and the others can make it back without alarming anyone of the disappearances."


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara and Temari are sitting at the dinning room table in the Nara house, Shinki and Shikadai going over to Boruto's for the night. "Is everything all right?" Temari asks her youngest brother. He looks down, trying to keep his worry from showing. "Don't worry about Shinki he can take care of himself, plus Hinata is their to keep them from trouble." She reassures.

Gaara's arms are crossed over his chest, hands gripping his upper arms. His head is in reality, partially, while the other part and his heart are somewhere else.

"This is about more than Shinki isn't it? You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"It's been thirteen years since I've last seen her, since she herself went on a mission to the Land of Silence and didn't come back." Gaara answers. He remembers when he first went back to Suna after Naruto claimed to be his friend, after telling his siblings he didn't even see them as such. A few months later after word spread that Naruto was to leave with Jiraya, he and his siblings were asked to help teach some students at Suna's new Ninja Academy.

She looked so shy and quiet compared to her classmates, shyly raising her hand to ask Temari if it was necessary for everyone to chose a weapon for combat training, her hesitant reply about the students hurting each other when Kankuro inquired about it. He caught her dark eyes with his green sea-foam ones as he tried to explain what a weapon is to a ninja. His throat went dryer than the desert and he couldn't think of the right words to say, instead, he and his siblings recovered by telling them to choose their instructors. He kept in mind to not use the sand to trip the students who were putting her down, she would have to learn how to fight her own battles.

Gaara had closed his eyes not wanting to see who picked him, or rather, who _didn't _pick him. He was astonished when she approached him to be his student, his only student, as everyone else had chosen his siblings. Gaara was sure she would have picked Kankuro as her first choice, perhaps taking on the skills of a puppet master so she herself wouldn't have to fight; or Temari and using wind jutsu to blow her enemies away. He asked her to be sure that she wanted him, him a then-jinchuriki and labeled monster and weapon of the sand as her teacher. After she confirmed she wanted him, they moved on to weapons. She had looked at the three weapons left on the wooden table: a spiked club, a sword, and a rope javelin. She didn't seem to like the sword so she picked up the club, struggling to get a good grip on it. It made him wonder how she would do trying to hold a fan like Temari's. (He'd use his sister's actual fan, but he and Kankuro tried that once and she blew halfway out in the desert.)

After an hour of training they had called it a day in the early afternoon, what with it being the first day and all. She had decided to stay at the training grounds to practice with her new weapon, while Gaara went to go find his siblings. That's when he found them with an injured troop that was keeping post. Everything after that happened in a blur. He found out he was in danger, she'd been kidnapped and he and his siblings were assigned to go after her, finding Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru (he only remembers him because his shadow-control jutsu was impressive during the chunin exams, and the fact that Temari doesn't shut-up about when he's brought up. Given, it's not in praise, but still.) and some of their other Konoha friends.

When the issue was resolved he was certain at the moment they got back to Suna that she would inform him of changing her sensei, instead she continued to learn from him even after seeing him transform halfway into Shukaku. Eventually their relationship grew over time as he continued to teach her to the point that when they weren't in lessons anymore, that they would be called friends. Unfortunately he had risen in the ranks fairly quickly and became Kazekage at fifteen while she remained a genin.

The day he had been named Kazekage, he remembers standing on the balcony overlooking his home while everyone down below cheered. She was in the crowd below next in between Temari and Kankuro, her friends Sari and Yukata right behind her. A huge smile on her face, bringing a small one to his own. Then he was kidnapped and she was one of the first people he saw from his village when he woke-up. Her chunin exams, then the war. He'd been impressed with how she did in the exams he placed her in the same group as him, Temari, and Shikamaru. He was certain to not get either of them distracted so he sent her under his sister's and her lover's eyes while he went a different way.

The war eventually ended and peace had come to all the nations. (For a short while before Naruto and a makeshift team had to go to the moon to make sure it didn't crash into them before everything was actually said and done and they could say peace actually arrived.) They had reconnected and had gotten to see how much they changed, they became close friends again, Gaara didn't feel like her sensei anymore, nor her Kazekage just meeting with her to assign her missions. Eventually they fell in love. Two years after they became an official couple, Gaara received news about a disturbance in the Land of Silence. He had trouble coming up with who to send, he knows from past experience that even Shikamaru had trouble.

"I'll go." She told him quietly one night while she was helping him finish the days work late into the night. Gaara's sea-foam widen as he looks at her. He's about to protest when she places her finger on his lips. "I'll be fine, I can take Yukata and Mikoshi with me. We'll be back before you know it."

The trio leaves two night later. Yukata and Mikoshi are already in the warm desert air outside of Suna. Gaara and her are still in the gates, but still not within the city. "Are you sure?" He wonders. "It isn't too late to try and put together another team."

"We'll be fine. Don't worry so much, I'll be back before you know it." She kisses his and gives him a hug before running off to meet with her teammates, as she's halfway out the gates she turns and waves at him. He waves back until he can no longer see her, turning back and going back home, fearful of her safety.

A month passed and she and her team have sent no status reports of the success or need of help. He's about to call Temari in from her ambassador duties in Konoha and gather his brother from teaching his lessons to go after them when Yukata and Mikoshi stumble in through the gates. They're cut and badly bruised, eyes barely staying open hurting from the desert sun. The medics of the Land of Sand does everything they can to help with their open wounds, bruises, and dehydration, but the three Kage siblings are curious as to what happened to their missing team member and if they have any possible information. Luckily Sakura and Ino show up once they find out. Sakura informed the Sand Siblings that Yukata and Mikoshi did not give away any information nor do they have any that they could reports.

Hearing groans, all eyes turn to the now awakened Shinobi. "Where. . . . where are we?" Mikoshi wondered, grabbing his hand as he tried to sit-up.

"You're back in Suna." Sakura reassured them.

That's when they heard the crying of Yukata. That's when Yukata broke down and told them that they split-up, she and Mikoshi going one way while their member went another. Eventually the brown-eye young woman revealed that she met up with their missing leader later that night after they arrived in the Land of Silence village and split-up, they had been walking around and talking before getting ambushed; being knocked out and waking up chained in a cell. Some masked ninja had come in and taken her teammate out of the room, still unconscious, to another where Yukata's already tired mind and body was jolted awake by the screams of her teammate. There was no window so the kunoichi had no idea how long she was in her cell or how long she heard her friend screams. One day the screams stopped, two masked shinobi came in (Yukata cursed those masks as she could not tell if they were the same ones as before or not.) unchained her and led her outside the villages gates where Mikoshi was just thrown and was pushing himself up. They asked about their teammate, where she was.

"She's dead." Mikoshi finished for Yukata in the Suna hospital. Everyone in the room is stunned by the words, their cores freezing over making it hard for them to breathe.

Gaara excused himself. He feared the worst and it had come true. He had gone home and broke down their, not wanting to cry in front of his friends. He was Kazekage after all, he could not be seen as week. The years passed and his broken heart had not healed, he didn't like the thought (and still doesn't) of dating another person, his heart telling him it'd be a betrayal of his love for her. Seven years later to the day that he sent his lover on that rueful mission he met Shinki, taking the young boy under his wing and training him along with Kankuro. That night he met Shinki and put him to bed, Gaara had gone out on the balcony to overlook the stars that night, wondering if she had somehow guided Shinki to him. She and Shinki both lost their parents when they were young, she saw it while Shinki never knew his.

"Gaara," his older sister's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "You know it's not your fault right? Even if you were somehow able to go with her, there's no telling if you would have prevented her death or ended up dead yourself. You know, I think she would love Shinki if she were here. Maybe even teaching him how not to be serious all the time, how to enjoy even the small things in life."

A small smile finds its way to Gaara's lips. He has to agree with Temari, she would love Shinki. If she were here and helping raise the young dark-green eye boy, Gaara can't help but wonder what Shinki would be like now. Would he be the same? Different? Only wishful thinking could try and know.

* * *

Halfway away from Konoha and any prying eyes, Inojin brings out his art scroll and uses his Super Beasts jutsu to summon some birds for them, large enough to ride and small enough to stay hidden and not rise any suspicion. They're halfway to the Land of Silence when they come upon a small Inn in the forest.

"We could stay in it for the night." Chocho suggests.

"We can't," Inojin counters. "Who in their right minds would allow four children to stay in their Inn when we don't know if the Inn is ninja friendly or would even let us stay for free. Shikadai, did you even think this far ahead? Your parents are the two best strategists of their generation, tell me you at least have some of their genes that aren't just looks."

Shikadai looks at the ground and thinks for a moment. Chocho is right, they do need a place to stay, but Inojin does bring up a good point about being penniless; not to mention that their are still some places that aren't ninja friendly. Their clans symbols are visible on them are are their bands indicating their genin.

_Why didn't I think about bringing cloaks for us to disguise ourselves with? _The young Nara wonders. Oh, right, he was in a hurry to save his dad he didn't think about that. Shikadai takes a deep breath as he tries to come up with a solution, Mitsuki going over to Inojin and calming down the young Yamanaka.

"Inojin," Shikadai speaks after a few moments of silence. "We will continue walking, then we will sleep under the trees and continue in the morning." Everyone nods at their unspoken leader, following him away from the Inn and into the surrounding forest.

* * *

Just before going home, Shinki, Sarada, and Boruto stop by Lightning Burger. he boys on one side of the booth they're sitting in, Sarada on the other. They all have half eaten burgers and half full sodas in front of them. "How far do you think they got?" Sarada asks, breaking their long silence since they reentered the village after waving their friends off.

"They could have been spotted, but Shikadai has his wind and shadow jutsus, Chocho has her expansion and butterfly, Mitsuki has his sage mode," Sarada is going to ignore the underlying bitterness she hears in Boruto's voice about their teammates sage mode. She often has to remind him that he was born with it and didn't choose to learn it. "And Inojin has his mind techniques and Super Beasts, they'll be fine." The blonde reassures.

"Even then, we can't be sure how long it'll be until they are discovered missing. We could say Team 10 was assigned a mission, but we really can't explain Mitsuki's if someone were to ask." Shinki states.

"What do you mean we can say they're on a mission? Dad's Hokage-"

"He means since that Shikamaru, your dad's _adviser _is currently missing and with Moegi out on her own mission then our friends parents won't have to worry since they don't know when Moegi is coming back. My dad told me that the mission she got sent on is going to take two-to-three weeks at least. But he is right, we have a problem if anyone is to ask about Mitsuki. We can't exactly say he ran away again."

They all sit for a moment and try to think of a way to make-up an excuse for Mitsuki, their minds drawing a blank. Boruto slumps in his chair a loud sigh escaping his lips, asking to change the topic. Sarada takes this opportunity to ask Shinki what some of his favorite things to do are, since she or Boruto don't know him that well despite Gaara being good friends with Naruto and Sakura.

"I like gardening and embroidering." The Kazekage's son shyly answers. "My dad has a fondness of cacti and has taught me a lot about gardening in general even with Suna not being the best place for a lot of plants. I kinda got into embroidery after practicing with Uncle Kankuro and his puppets after a while. He let me try and make my own puppet after a while; eventually a festival was coming up in Suna where a person can make something for someone they care about-similar to Konoha-but we can give to anyone we love, not just someone we're in love with. Or have an extreme infatuation for. So I learned a little and gave something to my dad, he put it up in his office."

Sarada comments on how sweet that is before noticing the time and informing the boys. They all head out, Boruto and Shinki walking Sarada home; she may be an Uchiha, have the Sharingan like her father, have her mother's temper and strength, but none of that means she still couldn't be in trouble when walking home by herself. Once they arrive and Sarada enters her home, Shinki and Boruto make their way to the Uzumaki household to keep up their alibi of the sleepovers.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikadai can see his father. Shikamaru is standing just yards away from him, dressed in all black with a Shinobi green flack jacket showing that he is a ninja belonging to the Leaf. "Dad!" Shikadai calls out, hoping to gain his father's attention. Shikamaru does not budge, does not even acknowledge Shikadai.

"I failed." Shikamaru says at last. His voice horse and broken, almost like he is in disbelief and has been crying for days. "I couldn't even. . . ."

"Dad!" Shikadai tries again, their surroundings fading around them. Shikamaru finally turns around, hands sticking out as the older Nara looks at them in fear and incredulity.

"I couldn't save them." Shikamaru admits.

"Save who?" Shikadai presses.

"Temari, Shikadai, I'm. . . ." Just as Shikamaru falls to his knees, the only Nara heir shouts at his dad one more time, running towards him. Time feels as if it slowing like a snail trying to reach the top of the Hokage office. In the distance, Shikadai can hear someone calling his name.

Shikadai is now just one hand reach away from his dad when he jolts awake. It takes him a moment to see that he is looking up at trees with his friends looking down at him, concern clearly written on their faces. "Shikadai, are you okay?" Chocho asks him as Mitsuki helps their unappointed leader up.

"I'm fine. Just had a dream that was a drag." Shikadai reassures. After a moment of silence, Mitsuki then informs them that he did some scouting earlier when he and Inojin were the only ones up to make sure no one was around to stop them and how far they are from reaching the village.

"The gates aren't that far, if we move at double or triple speed we should reach it no time. But there is something off about the village that I can't shake." Chocho reassures the young Sage user that he does not have to tell them right away, that they can see it for themselves when they get their and can come up with a plan before entering the village. Gathering their things they leave the forest immediately.

Just as Mitsuki says, using twice their normal speed, they reach the gates of the Land of Silence in no time. They're still in the little forest area just feet away from the gates. Shikadai looks over the village and can tell what Mitsuki means by it being off. The buildings are all in grey and other monotone colors, giving off a depressing feeling. Even more so, the air feels stiff. Given that his mother is from the Wind village and his two uncles still live their, Shikadai has been trained in feeling for the wind despite not using his Wind Release jutsu all that much.

Not to long ago the group encountered a heavy wind but now Shikadai can't feel even the tiniest of breeze. The dark-green eye genin turns to his blonde friend. "Inojin, send word back to our friends back home, something tells me we're going to need their help."

Inojin as he brings out his scroll and kneels on the grass. Quickly bringing out a brush, the young Yamanaka draws a bird. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" The bird comes to life in the colors of pink, yellow, and purple. Chocho hands Inojin's art bird a note that will tell Sarada, Boruto, and Shinki where they are. As the bird flies away, the group can only hope that none of their parents see the note as well, otherwise they'll all be in big trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Shikadai tells his friends the plan before the head towards the gates.

* * *

Sarada, Boruto, and Shinki are walking the streets of Konoha, the two Leaf Villagers introducing Shinki to some things that their home has to offer that he may not have been introduced to yet. Halfway through is Ichiraku Ramen. As much as Boruto would like burgers, Sarada did suggest a place they hardly go and is special to their parents.

Once they're done they pay for their food they hit the streets again, Shinki looking around the village in amazement. "Konoha is very different from Suna." He admits. "It feels strange not having the sun already beating down on you when coming outside. It's cooler here. And there are so many plants."

"You don't have any plants in Suna?" Boruto has his arms behind his head, eyes closed only opening one at Shinki's confession.

"We do. But not that much. For instance simple things like roses are not able to grow in the desert heat. Even if we do use green houses, they will not last long once removed."

Before either of the Kage's sons could say anything, Sarada points to the sky and alerts them to Inojin's bird high in the sky. The bird spots them and urgently flies down towards them. It hands Sarada the note before puffing up in smoke. Opening it up, the young Uchiha quickly reads out for her two comrades to hear.

"Looks like we have to move." She states after finishing.

"When?" Boruto wonders.

"Now. Shinki, tell your dad your spending the night again with Boruto again, Boruto your spending the night with Shikadai, I'll tell my mom Chocho and then we can leave. And considering this just reached us we need to leave quickly." Shinki and Boruto nod.

They each quickly pull out their phones and tell their parents their new alibis while making their way to the gates of Konoha. In their hurry, they slow down when they see Sai coming towards them. "Boruto, Sarada, Shinki, how are you three?" Sai asks as he spots them.

"We're good." The trio answers in unison.

"If I may, where is Inojin? Wasn't he with you two boys last night?"

"He got sent on a mission with Moegi Sensei earlier this morning with Shikadai and Chocho." Boruto quickly covers. "He would've told you, but they had to leave fairly quickly if they wanted to get back sooner than they're expected."

"I see. Well, thank you three and have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Yamanaka." They say before leaving. Once in the forest Sarada informs them that they are going to have move at a very rapid pace if they wish to meet with their friends either by that night or tomorrow at the latest. The two Kage's sons nods, letting Sarada lead the way to the Land of Silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarada, Shinki, and Boruto are almost halfway to the Land of Silence; due to the speed and the time of night (or day, considering it may be after midnight) they decide to take a break. Having used most of their powers to increase their speed, eventually they slowed down until nightfall. They are sitting on the ground with a small campfire going for cooking some fish they caught in stream as they moved in the trees, making sure they could not be caught by their parents. As they sit around their low fire, the two lifelong friends decide to try and get their new friend a bit better.

"So, Shinki, what is your dad like?" Sarada prompts pushing her glasses back up on her nose for better clarity.

Shinki shifts awkwardly in his spot. Sure he has Yodo and Araya, his friends and teammates, but they've never asked him things about his father. Not even on his decisions for doing something as the Kazekage. He hears their remarks whether it's agreeing with or against (which is rarely) but never asked. "He's good."

Sarada and Boruto look at each other. "Okay, but what's he like? Any hobbies? Dislikes?-"

"Spending too time at the office." Boruto interjects.

"He likes cultivating cacti. No, he doesn't spend too much time at the office. He goes there after I would leave for school and now after missions and would be home around the same time as me. He's not the best with showing or voicing his affections but he shows it a lot through his actions." Shinki states.

Sarada can see Boruto grip his biceps, eyebrow twitching. Even with Naruto giving the explanation he learned from Lord Third: Everyone in the village is Family.

Boruto just sees it as some sort of excuse so Naruto doesn't have to come home.

"And what about you, Shinki, what do you like to do?"

Again, Shinki shifts uncomfortable. Unused to this. Not even his teammates know a lot about him, mostly because they haven't asked. But they are his friends. When Gaara adopted him, people said he could be Kankuro's son instead of Gaara's, by blood or no blood. Araya and Yodo always came to his defense claiming that if any of their classmates thought that the Kazekage made a mistake by adopting Shinki then they would have to answer to them. Alone and together Araya and Yodo can be quite fierce. Yet they never really asked what he liked to do, they've seen him do his hobbies but assumed that they were chores.

"Gardening. . . . and embroidery." On his left the brunette hears a snicker followed by an "ow!" as Boruto rubs his arm where Sarada punched him, a stern look set on her face. A smile finds its way to Shinki's lips. "Enough about me, what are your parents like?"

"Mom's great. She's always there for me when I need her despite being busy at the hospital. Dad's away on mission keeping us and the entire village safe in the shadows." Sarada explains.

"My mom stays at home, she really doesn't have a job because dad's Hokage. But she's always there when Himawari or I need her. But Himawari, Dad, and I are careful about making mom angry. She's scary when she's angry. What's your mom like Shinki? Does she have a job or does she stay at home because your dad is the leader of Suna?"

"I don't have a mom."

"Okay. . . .what about your other dad?" Boruto wonders.

"Gaara is the only parent I have." Before either of his comrades can ask, Shinki starts explaining. "I mean when he was younger he did date someone, she was his student at one point-she's a little older than him-after the war they separated for sometime before they started dating. I don't know how long they were together but she received a mission with her two teammates. All three got captured. Her teammates came back, she didn't. And that's all I know from asking Uncle Kankuro, Aunt Temari has already moved Konoha."

"Have you tried asking your dad about her?" Boruto asks.

"I have, but I can't exactly get the words out."

"It makes you wonder if you're telling your dad that he isn't good enough on his own, right?" Sarada fills in. She knows herself from the time she wanted to meet her dad and started thinking that his dad's former partner, Karin, could be her biological mother because she wore the glasses she handed down to Sarada. Then Sarada saw her parents-along with Lord Seventh-work together and she knew: the woman who raised her is her mom, but Karin still confirmed it which erased any tiny shred of doubt Sarada may have still had.

Shinki stares at her in awe. Boruto looks at the two of them, Shinki's awe returns to sadness and Sarada pulls her knees to her chest. Her usually unreadable face is readable. "Why don't you two get some sleep? I'll keep first watch." Shinki and Sarada stare at him, smiles on their faces as they lay down and close their eyes.

* * *

Moegi arrives late into the village. Many people are in their homes, but some are still awake along with their children out and about. Not many, it is only eleven at night. Just when she is expected to arrive, well she is expected far more later in the day in the more reasonable hours but she wanted to get back as quickly as possible because she's missed her Team 10, plus she, Udon, and Konohamaru made plans to meet up for the first time since they've been given teams.

"Moegi! Hey!" Hearing her name being called the red-head turns and sees a familiar blue scarf and black pair of glasses. Konohamaru is waving his arm in the air. Walking over to her lifelong friends, Moegi hears her name being called again and sees Karui and Choji Akimichi, Temari Nara, and Sai and Ino Yamanaka.

"Moegi, it's nice to see you back hours before your return." Temari comments.

"Yes! But where is Inojin, Chocho, and Shikadai?" Sai wonders, looking around for his son and his teammates.

To this, Moegi tilts her head to the side in confusion. She's been on a solo mission this whole time, why would she have Inojin, Chocho, and Shikadai with her? She explains as much. All of the parents look at each other, Temari confirms Moegi's claim and that she thought Shikadai was with Boruto and the other boys. Sai agrees, until he informs them that he ran into Boruto, Sarada, and Shinki earlier in the day and the Hokage's son told him that the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been sent on a mission with their sensei.

"Ino," Temari commands. "Go get the Uchiha's, Choji, the Uzumaki's." Everyone looks at the Suna-born Kunoichi and does what she says. Temari has a very good idea of where their children went, she just needs to make sure that none of their children are even in Konoha.

"Temari," her youngest brother states as he sees her and all of their friends gathered around. "What's going on? Why have you called us all here?"

"Because I believe out children went after Shikamaru."

"Why would they do that?" Naruto inquires. Temari's stern gaze at him sends a chill down the Hokage's spine. She tells them that since Shikamaru has been gone for about a week now, Shikadai has been getting a bit worried with no news from his father. She hypothesizes that Shikadai and some of his other friends left just the night before, then Inojin had sent something to the others who were in the village and they left earlier after having a quick chat with Sai.

"Now that you mention it, I thought I did see one of Inojin's birds earlier. I didn't think much of it." Sai admits.

"Regardless, we are going to have to go after them."

"I agree with Temari." Gaara states, wondering why Shinki would even go. He knows his son, Shinki isn't exactly one t just go off with people he has just met and barely knows. He is exactly like how Gaara was around twelve-years-old. Maybe being around Boruto has changed him, just as Naruto did him. Or maybe he went to make sure Boruto doesn't start trouble, Shinki really isn't the biggest fan of trouble makers.

"I say we leave tonight." Sakura speaks up. "If we leave now, there is a good chance we can catch up with our children in the morning and bring them back."

"Even if it's kicking and screaming." Karui agrees.

Naruto tells Konohamaru that he is appointed temporary Hokage in his absence and that Moegi and Udon are to act as his advisors, Team Udon being put on a hold on missions until they get back. Udon is told that he can tell his students in the morning, when the timing is more reasonable. Temari barks at Naruto to start moving. Everyone laughs. There are exactly three women Naruto does not like to make angry because they somehow get stronger: Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. Honestly how he, Sasuke, and Shikamaru haven't been put into literal dog houses yet the Seventh Lord has no idea.

Naruto kisses Hinata goodbye as she'll be staying back with Himawari. Soon all of the parents that are leaving are at the gates, waving goodbye to those who know the plan but are staying behind. All the parents hope that they can reach their children before they reach the Land of Silence.

Once they're out of sight Konohamaru lets out a breath. "I'm Hokage. . . . already." He remarks.

"Just don't do anything too reckless in the short days Lord Seventh is gone." Udon states. Moegi just remarks that seeing Konohamaru being the leader of their home is going to be fun, just because you have a relative that was a remarkable Hokage or just Hokage in general doesn't always mean that their descendants will be.

* * *

Shikadai is the only awake in the room he, Inojin, Chocho, and Mitsuki are sharing. They could only afford one room and the boys have given the bathroom to Chocho for the most time for when she's changing. He stares out the window at the moon. Barely anyone was out in the village at seven at night, even those out appeared in a daze or didn't know much about any Hidden Leaf shinobi or shinobi in general entering the village. Not even one that Shikadai resembles the most, all except the eyes.

He hopes that his friends can get here by tomorrow. After all, he did get some information that something big is happening in the afternoon and with any luck the event happening will give him some clues about where his dad might be.

Unaware, Inojin is still awake looking at his scroll. The day they left their home to come to the Land of Silence Inojin had sent a message to a friend to the Hidden Mist Village and one to Suna, but there will be two coming from Suna not one. He knows they are going to need help and he does not think that Boruto, Sarada, and Shinki are going to be enough to take on whatever formidable foe they are going to face. He would have sent word to their other friends but they were already on missions with their sensei's are just got back from missions and were recuperating and waiting for word for a new one.

A Seven Swordsman of the Mist, powerful ears/wind, a Kenjutsu wielder and puppeteer, Sharingan, Metal Sand, and the Seventh's son, they're all coming and their is nothing that is bringing the blunt pre-teen anymore comfort than that.


End file.
